


make it work

by ohyodubs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Family, chuuyveshye family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyodubs/pseuds/ohyodubs
Summary: the has are not entirely different from other families but hyejoo just needs to know that this time things will work out.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, chuuyves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	make it work

**Author's Note:**

> happy hyejoo day :D i made this for a school requirement and thought about posting it here with the characters being yves, chuu, and olivia hye :D let's all make sure to greet hyejoo a happy birthday today :D

It has been 3 days since the Has returned from the orphanage. They brought a new addition to their growing family. A teenager like Hyejoo didn’t expect to be adopted at the age of 15.

“So how was your day Hyejoo?” Jiwoo, being the sunshine that she is, tries to break the awkward silence they’ve had these past few days during dinner.

“It was okay I guess…” The teenager answers. Once again, the awkward silence is back.

Sooyoung was tired of it. Of course, she didn’t expect that they’ll be a family in just one snap, but she had hoped to have gotten a little far from this state. If there was someone out there who can relate to this kid, it was her.

“I’ve heard that you liked going out at night Hyejoo.” Sooyoung leaves the information about the kid always leaving her foster homes when she did go out at night. The foster agents didn’t leave out a single thing about the kid. All the information they knew about Hyejoo was presented to the Has.

Jiwoo gives her wife a look as if she was trying to tell her to stop. Yet surprisingly, the teenager responds.

“Yeah, I do like going out at night.” Unknown to the couple, the teenager is plotting to leave. Hyejoo knows the foster agents told the Has about her tendency to leave every single foster home that takes her in. 

“That’s great! Maybe one day we could go out together. The three of us and Gureum.” Jiwoo beams at the two. She felt as if they were having a little progress to becoming a family. She doesn’t forget to add the dog in the picture too.

“About that thought, I was hoping I could get your permission to go out tonight. I promise to not go far. Usually I just take strolls and I’m already back before you start looking for me.” Hyejoo plays with the pasta on her plate. The Has seemed like really great people. They’ve been so kind to her. Not once did they cross her boundaries. Jiwoo was a sweetheart and Sooyoung respected her privacy. All they’ve been doing is simply taking care of her. 

There might be the smallest idea in the back of her head to stay. A tiny thought telling her that maybe it was different this time. Maybe this could be her family, but she pushes all those silly thoughts away. Hyejoo has been in a lot of people’s homes. She knows that she’ll never belong in one herself.

Unknown to the teenager, Sooyoung knows these tactics. Sooyoung was not a stranger to running away because she has done it too. Honestly, she has done it for almost half of her life. Someone like her would know what the bag she saw earlier hidden under the porch meant.

“Sure.” The woman gives Hyejoo a smile. Jiwoo looks at her wife again seemingly asking her what she’s doing. Sooyoung continues her words to give the other two at the table some peace.

“I’m sure Hyejoo won’t stray far. The village is guarded so there is nothing to worry about. It’s all good honey.” This time she looks at her wife’s eyes hoping that she’ll trust Sooyoung’s decision. Jiwoo gives her hand a squeeze which is a sign that she trusts her wife. Jiwoo knows her partner. Sooyoung would never do anything she wasn’t sure about.

“Okay then I agree. Just be back before 9 o’clock.” Although she was hesitant, Jiwoo manages to showcase a wide grin. They were taking baby steps. One at a time and they’ll reach their destination. They’ll be a family.

Dinner ends and the plates are being taken away. Hyejoo excuses herself to use the bathroom before she supposedly goes out for her walk. She looks at the mirror and sighs. Is she doing the right thing?

Before she changes her mind, she exits the bathroom. She knows she can’t stay. It will never work. It didn’t work with her own mother, it didn’t work with all those other homes, and it won’t for this one too.

“I’m heading out now Mrs. Ha, bye.” She gives the woman in the kitchen a small smile and a wave.

Jiwoo hopes they were right about letting her go out. It is important to build trust in a family, but she doubts that it might have been to early to do so. She remembers that she trusts Sooyoung. If there was anyone that can understand what that poor girl was going through, it was her wife.

Hyejoo heads out. She spots her worn out duffel bag under the porch and she gets it. She fails to see the woman waiting by the door observing her actions.

She takes it and makes sure all her necessities are in check. Hyejoo was about to walk away when a grip on her wrist stops her. It was Sooyoung. Hyejoo was startled. She thought that the other woman was in her office like usual.

“Let me go Mrs. Ha.” The teenager hopes that the woman doesn’t make it hard for both parties. This was the easier route. Leave before she got attached.

“I believe this is not how it’s supposed to work kid.” Sooyoung doesn’t let go but she makes sure not to hurt the teen, so she just lightly grasps her hand around Hyejoo’s wrist.

“I don’t last long in households Mrs. Ha. I bet you already know that. It’s not working, let me go.” This time the woman listens to the teenager. She releases her from her grip.

“You sure you don’t want another bag? We’ve got lots at the back”

Hyejoo thinks that this woman has got to be kidding.

“I’m not a stranger to things like this kid.” The teenager tries to analyze the weight of Sooyoung’s words. What did she mean?

“Put the bag down. Let’s take a walk. If you still want to push through with what you’re planning, you can come back for it later.” Sooyoung goes ahead of the teenager. She knows that Hyejoo would follow in suit. The teen must have a lot of questions running around her mind right now.

“How’d you know I was going to leave?” There it was. The question Sooyoung has been anticipating.

“I’m not to different from who you are kid. I used to be just like you.” The woman looks up at the sky. All the old times crashing down on her again. This time she gets her strength from those memories.

“The whole running away thing. I used to do it too.” She finishes off her words. It was better to keep it simple. Maybe they can talk about it more someday if Hyejoo chooses to stay.

“So, you took me in because you saw yourself and you felt pity?” The 15-year-old scoffs. Of course, the Has only pitied her. Who was she to think that they sincerely wanted her?

“No.” Sooyoung was quick on dismissing Hyejoo’s thoughts. She related to the kid, but it was not the reason for taking her in.

“Jiwoo and I always wanted a family. It’s our dream. Never mattered how we were going to start it, as long as we did. We got Gureum when we were two years into the marriage. It was a small start, but we were getting there.” The 32-year-old continues her story.

“So, you got me to fulfill this dream of yours?” Hyejoo interjects.

“Not that either.” Sooyoung answers. 

It’s an understatement if you’d say that Hyejoo was just confused. The woman didn’t give the clearest of responses to her questions. She was trying to piece it all together.

“We saw you kid. It felt like something suddenly made sense to us. We knew that it wasn’t going to be easy. Trust me I’d know. I was in the system too until I outgrew the age for adoption. We went to visit the orphanage last week then you were there. We wanted to know if you were the missing piece to the puzzle in our life. We wanted to take care of you.” Sooyoung finally looks at the teenager with all the sincerity she can muster up at the moment. Hyejoo needed assurance. It was something Sooyoung never got until she met Jiwoo. They didn’t know this kid so well, but they felt like they had to.

No one has ever spoken to Hyejoo like this before. She never knew how these talks went. There was never someone that taught her. So, all she does is cry. She felt like she was wanted. In such a long time, it felt as if she mattered to someone else again.

Arms wrap around the teenager as she wept. Sooyoung knows how scary it all must’ve been. Being passed from stranger to stranger was terrifying. Never getting to know your own family was heartbreaking. She hopes that in some way she was able to make Hyejoo feel like she didn’t have to go. She hoped that the teenager would give it a chance this time because all she and Jiwoo wanted was to make it work.

“I know we’re not your family kid, but we would like to try. The decision is always up to you. We will do whatever is comfortable for you.” Sooyoung stops the hug and pats Hyejoo’s shoulder.

“It’s getting late now kid. Let’s head back. Think about it and tomorrow we will do what you want. Rest first, alright?” The woman watches as the teen nods while she was wiping her tears.

The pair walk back to the Ha residence. Sooyoung hoped that the teen would really think about it but in the end, they’ll respect her decision.

So Hyejoo thinks about it. She was so unsure about letting people in. She just didn’t want to get hurt anymore. She remembers how her mother always left her at night. She was only 9 when one night her mother didn’t come home anymore. All Hyejoo wants is a home. A home that actually wants her.

The teenager falls asleep to the memory of the car ride from the orphanage to the Ha residence. The warm smile Mrs. Jiwoo Ha gave her, the look of assurance Mrs. Sooyoung Ha had, and the dog that was sleeping beside her in the backseat.

When Hyejoo wakes up to the sound of barks coming from downstairs, she has made her decision. The sight of Mrs. Jiwoo cooking pancakes while dancing and Mrs. Sooyoung with her laptop on the counter while laughing at her wife was wonderful.

Hyejoo thinks that she wouldn’t mind waking up to it from today on and to more days in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> @wannieaegyo on twt


End file.
